<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Невыносимое молчание by marinswish</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26163682">Невыносимое молчание</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/marinswish/pseuds/marinswish'>marinswish</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The X-Files</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, рак</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:40:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26163682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/marinswish/pseuds/marinswish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Как она может говорить, что все в порядке, когда по ее лицу течет кровь, а кожа почти просвечивается? Малдер просто хочет, чтобы Скалли впустила его.<br/>Действия 4 сезона.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fox Mulder &amp; Dana Scully, Fox Mulder/Dana Scully</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Невыносимое молчание</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/15221735">Unbearable Silence</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyTheInevitable/pseuds/OnlyTheInevitable">OnlyTheInevitable</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Special thanks to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_your_senate">not_your_senate</a> for the beta</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Когда-то их молчание было комфортным, годы поездок на машине были наполнены дружеским общением и они просто наслаждались обществом друг друга. Малдер так скучал по тем временам, что это причиняло ему физическую боль. Потому что с тех пор, как он увидел рентгеновский снимок, обличающий самое страшное, что он только мог себе представить, их молчание наполнилось напряжением. Она почти перестала с ним разговаривать, поэтому молчание стало нередким явлением.</p>
<p>Вовсе не из-за отсутствия тем для разговоров. Нет, он мог придумать сотню вопросов, которые хотел задать ей. «Как ты? Ты хорошо себя чувствуешь? Я могу что-нибудь сделать, чтобы тебе стало лучше? Что говорят врачи?» Каждый раз, когда он набирался смелости заговорить, она отвечала простым «Я в порядке». Три слова, которые он стал ненавидеть. Она была совсем не в порядке, и он чертовски это понимал.</p>
<p>Скалли умирала.</p>
<p>Он хотел не замечать это, игнорировать, забыть, но что-то каждый день напоминало ему об этом, возникало в его памяти. Когда она улыбалась, когда он случайно улавливал запах ее духов, когда она опровергала его теории, он не мог не задаться вопросом, поймет ли, что это последние моменты с ней. Будет ли он смотреть, как она уходит из подвального офиса домой после рабочего дня, а на следующий обнаружит ее на смертном одре в больничной палате или еще хуже…<br/>
Несмотря на то, что он хотел наслаждаться каждым моментом, проведенным с ней, он абсолютно презирал, что воспринимает их, как преждевременные поминки. Боже, он просто хотел, чтобы его прежняя Скалли вернулась. Он скучал по женщине, которая прежде сидела рядом с ним. Но, естественно, понимал, что любой страх, который он испытывал, в двадцать раз хуже того, что сейчас переживает она. Он просто хотел, чтобы ей стало лучше, забрать ее боль, только и всего. Вместо этого он чувствует, что оплакивает живого человека.</p>
<p>Ее кашель вытянул его из нисходящей спирали мыслей. Он слегка повернул голову, чтобы взглянуть на нее периферийным зрением и увидел ее, сгорбленную, одной рукой держащуюся за приборную панель, пока кашель пронизывал ее тело. Она выпрямилась, когда кашель наконец утих, и сделала вид, будто ничего страшного не произошло. Беспокойство о ней буквально горело у него на языке, но он не произнес ни звука и лишь молча скорчился. Большая часть времени, проведенного в напряженном молчании, была спровоцирована просто тем, что ему нечего было сказать. Но в этот раз он сказал слишком много — утро, мягко говоря, выдалось нелегким.</p>
<p>Он постучал в примыкающую к номеру дверь — честное слово, постучал. Когда он не дождался ответа, то решил, что она еще спит, и собирался ее разбудить — впереди еще шесть часов поездки обратно в Вашингтон, а в офисе необходимо появиться к двум. Он не ожидал, что она уже давно проснулась и просто не услышала, как он стучит. Он действительно не ожидал того шока, который испытает, как только откроет дверь.</p>
<p>Скалли была полностью обнаженной, если не считать белого нижнего белья. Этот факт сам по себе был бы сюрпризом, если бы не то состояние, в котором она находилась. Она сидела на краю кровати, отвернувшись от него. На ее спине проглядывался каждый позвонок. Он знал, что она сильно похудела из-за рака, потому что ее брючные костюмы уже не обтягивали ее фигуру, как раньше, но понятия не имел, что все настолько плохо. Она была в пяти килограммах от полнейшего истощения. И она была так бледна… Как будто ее тело стало полупрозрачной дорожной картой, вены переплетались синими линиями под ее кожей.</p>
<p>Он, потрясенный, стоял в дверях не в силах ни пошевелиться, ни сказать что-то. Он не сводил глаз с ее фигуры, пытаясь осознать, что перед ним действительно сидит Скалли. Потом он услышал, как она всхлипнула, и увидел, что ее плечи слега дрожали. Она плакала. Сердце Малдера разрывалось, и все, что ему хотелось — это броситься через комнату и заключить ее в объятия. Вместо этого он просто стоял как вкопанный, в горле образовался комок, а глаза застекленели.</p>
<p>Она снова всхлипнула, но в этот раз сдвинулась с места, потянувшись рукой к лицу. “Черт,” прошептала она себе под нос. Она встала и повернулась. В этот момент внутри него все рухнуло. По-прежнему не замечая его, она подошла к столику у окна и стала искать что-то, полностью обнажая ему свой профиль. Он мог пересчитать каждое ее ребро, а черты лица стали острее и изнеможденнее. Это было последнее, что он успел заметить, прежде чем увидел обильно текущую из носа кровь, капли которой падали ей на грудь. Он ахнул, и ее глаза сверкнули в его сторону, как у оленя в свете фар.<br/>
— Малдер! Какого черта ты здесь забыл?</p>
<p>— Прости, Скалли, — прошептал он, не доверяя своему голосу произнести что-то громче шепота. Ее руки сразу метнулись к обнаженной груди, прикрывая ее тонкими предплечьями и позволяя крови продолжать течь из носа. Она смотрела на него так угрожающе, словно пытаясь заставить его отвернуться, но ее осанка портила нужное впечатление — она выглядела такой измученной. Он чувствовал, как глаза невольно наполняются слезами, и казалось, что он задыхается. Он оглядел комнату и обнаружил коробку с салфетками на журнальном столике рядом с ним. Быстро схватив несколько штук сразу, он прошел оставшиеся полметра, чтобы встать перед ней.</p>
<p>Только подняв руки к ее лицу он заметил, что они трясутся. Положив одну ей на макушку, другой он начал промокать салфетками ее нос, съеживаясь от того, как быстро кровь пропитывала их. Он старался делать все так деликатно, как только мог, вытирая кровь у нее с подбородка. Он заметил, как напряглась ее челюсть, а когда поднял на нее глаза, они пылали, словно она пыталась скрыть внутри себя каждую накатывающую на нее эмоцию. Он даже не мог понять, что она чувствует. Она воздвигла вокруг себя непоколебимую стену.</p>
<p>— Я…прости меня, — повторил он. Это все, что он теперь мог произнести. Ему было жаль, что он ворвался к ней в момент, когда она так уязвима, жаль, что он вторгся в ее личное пространство, жаль, что все это происходит с ней, жаль, что он не знал, как все исправить, жаль, что он потерял ее доверие.</p>
<p>Скалли выхватила салфетки из его рук и сделала шаг назад, отстраняясь от его прикосновения.<br/>
— Я в порядке, — отрезала она. Он стоял перед ней, чуть не плача. Она держала окровавленные салфетки у лица, пока на груди темнела запекшаяся кровь. Она была похожа на хрупкую фарфоровую куклу.</p>
<p>С его губ сорвалось невольное всхлипывание, и он закричал, — Перестань твердить это! — ее глаза округлились от его внезапного всплеска эмоций, но он уже не мог остановиться, — Ничего не в порядке! У тебя рак, Скалли. Прошу, просто…— его голос сорвался, когда он пытался бороться со слезами, но она не собиралась это слушать.</p>
<p>— Убирайся, — перебила она. Ее голос звучал низко и угрожающе, тот самый тон, который она приберегала для допрашиваемых преступников. Тон, который он не ожидал услышать в свою сторону.</p>
<p>— Скалли, я…</p>
<p>— Я сказала, вон отсюда! — выкрикнула она, убирая с лица окровавленную салфетку и указывая ею на дверь.</p>
<p>Как бы ему ни хотелось остаться и умолять ее поговорить с ним, он не стал препятствовать ее воле. Это не в его стиле. Вместо этого он развернулся и пошел обратно в свой номер, бросив последний мимолетный взгляд на ее мертвенно-бледную фигуру, когда закрывал за собой дверь. Он постоял немного, прислушиваясь, но не услышал за дверью ничего. Он опустил руку, и в этот момент его внимание привлекло пятно на рукаве рубашки. Оно было красным, оно было огромным, и это была кровь. Кровь Скалли. Кровь его напарницы. Он слегка прикоснулся к пятну и почувствовал влагу на кончиках пальцев. Он больше не мог держать все в себе, и ему было плевать, что она услышит. Он стоял в своем номере и плакал, в промежутках между всхлипываниями слыша похожие звуки из соседней комнаты.</p>
<p>Но, <i>конечно же</i>, когда они встретились у машины тем утром, они не сказали друг другу ни слова. Ни одного чертова слова. Потому что каждый раз, когда они приближались к тому моменту, чтобы наконец об этом поговорить, она сбегала, находя утешение в одиночестве, пока он только и делал, что тревожился за нее. Они ехали в машине уже три часа, и единственное, что периодически нарушало тишину — это ее кашель. В этой машине даже радио не работало.</p>
<p>Он хотел быть понимающим и сочувствующим. И он был все два месяца с тех пор, как узнал. Он дал ей время, позволил ей отстраниться, полностью отошел на второй план, чтобы дать ей делать все, что ей нужно, но он уже был сыт этим по горло. Он просто хотел, чтобы она поговорила с ним, черт подери. Она должна была знать, как много значит для него. Не напридумывал ведь он себе все это — эти отношения были важны для них обоих, и они не могли так незаслуженно быть списаны со счетов, как будто последние четыре года совсем ничего для них не значили.</p>
<p>Уголком глаза он заметил движение, и оно показалось ему неоправданно лихорадочным, учитывая, что они находились в небольшом автомобиле и ехать оставалось еще два часа. Она схватила свою сумку, и он видел, как она оголтело роется в ней. Судя по тому, как она отшвырнула ее, она не нашла того, что искала. Он снова уставился на дорогу, не желая быть застигнутым врасплох, когда ее голос вдруг прервал царствующую уже три часа тишину.<br/>
— Малдер, сверни на ближайшую заправку.</p>
<p>Он повернулся к ней и увидел, как она сидела лицом к окну. Осторожничать у нее не получилось, да она сильно и не старалась, и ему даже не пришлось всматриваться в отражение в окне, чтобы заметить, как она сжимала нос, и понять, что происходит. Это не самая добрая вещь, которую он когда-либо делал, но и она вела себя не самым добрым образом. Если она хотела выйти из машины, то обязана была начать говорить.<br/>
— Нет.</p>
<p>Она повернулась к нему, но он не смотрел на нее, боясь, что вид крови, стекающей по ее пальцам, ослабит его решимость.<br/>
— Малдер, я не спрашиваю.</p>
<p>— Я знаю, что не спрашиваешь. Тогда бы тебе пришлось произнести больше, чем пять слов в одном предложении, — ему не нравилось, что он ведет себя мелочно, и знал, что это только выведет ее из себя, но теперь ему уже было все равно. Он хотел, чтобы она накричала на него, разозлилась, потому что тогда он бы, по крайней мере, знал, что она чувствует к нему хоть <i>что-то</i>, кроме черствого безразличия.</p>
<p>— Малдер, я не хочу испачкать сидения. Через километр будет заправка, съезжай, — она проигнорировала его слова, поэтому он проигнорировал ее. Она думала, что добилась своего, пока он не свернул на скоростную трассу, проезжая мимо съезда.<br/>
— Малдер, да что с тобой?! Мне надо остановить кровотечение.</p>
<p>— Я думал, с тобой все в порядке, — передразнил он.</p>
<p>— Конечно, я не в порядке! — он не мог вспомнить, когда Скалли в последний раз кричала на него. Он даже не был уверен, кричала ли она на него раньше, и вдруг почувствовал, как крик отзывается эхом в его костях. Ее голос звучал обессилено.<br/>
— Я <i>умираю</i>, Малдер. Что в этом непонятного?</p>
<p>Услышать ее признание было, как получить удар под дых. Казалось, весь воздух исчез из легких, и он с трудом выговаривал слова, — Я не понимаю, почему ты не хочешь говорить со мной, — его голос слегка дрожал, но его это не волновало. Сложно было найти причину волноваться по пустякам, когда единственное хорошее в твоей жизни вот-вот угаснет.</p>
<p>— Я не понимаю, что ты хочешь от меня услышать. Ты хочешь узнать о том, как мне с трудом удается есть, не вырвав все обратно? Что кровь из носа течет теперь каждый день? Что я больше не могу смотреть на себя в зеркало? — ее голос начал срываться, он повернулся и увидел, как у нее на глазах выступают слезы.<br/>
— Это ты хочешь услышать?</p>
<p>Каждое ее высказывание вызывало у него желание притянуть ее к себе и никогда не отпускать. На сердце у него стало еще тяжелее, а каждое слово пронзало его, как кинжал.<br/>
— Да, потому что так ты не будешь страдать в одиночестве, — ответил он.</p>
<p>— Но именно этого я и хочу! — завопила она. Его тело замерло в ответ на ее слова, и он пытался разгадать их смысл. Не может быть, чтобы она говорила всерьез.</p>
<p>— Ч-что? — спросил он. Какая-то машина попыталась обогнать их и просигналила, заставляя их обоих подпрыгнуть от неожиданности, когда Малдер, сам того не понимая, стал отклоняться от своей полосы движения. Малдер понял, что чересчур на взводе, чтобы быть сейчас за рулем, и свернул на обочину, поставив машину на ручник. Он достал из нагрудного кармана старый платок, угрюмо протягивая его Скалли. На этот раз они поговорят. На этот раз ей некуда бежать.</p>
<p>Она неохотно взяла кусочек ткани, вытирая подбородок, а затем прижимая его к носу, чтобы остановить поток крови. Все это время он просто смотрел на нее, смотрел, как она игнорирует его вопрос.<br/>
— Ты хочешь сказать, что хочешь умереть в одиночестве? — вопрос прозвучал грубо, и по тому, как сморщилось ее лицо, он пожалел, что вообще задал его. Почти пожалел. Ему необходимо было знать.</p>
<p>Какое-то время Скалли не издавала ни звука, и он был уверен, что она продолжит молчать, пока он не сдастся и снова заведет машину. Но, конечно, Скалли никогда не поступала так, как он ожидал. Она заговорила тихим голосом, задыхаясь от волнения.<br/>
— Конечно, нет.</p>
<p>Он подавил внезапное побуждение протянуть руку и дотронуться до нее: убрать волосы ей за ухо, чтобы отчетливее видеть лицо, обхватить плечи, чтобы унять дрожь, но он держал руки на коленях. Только глаза поглощали ее.<br/>
— Скалли, я знаю, что в твоей жизни много людей, которые заботятся о тебе. Возможно, я веду себя эгоистично, но…— они наконец завели этот разговор, и он боялся испортить все, сказав что-то не то, — Я…Я думал, мы близки. То есть, я считаю, что ты самый важный человек в моей жизни. И я понимаю, если это не взаимно, но создается такое впечатление, что ты ненавидишь меня.</p>
<p>Она наконец посмотрела на него, нахмурив брови от обеспокоенности и волнения, она качала головой, но он все равно продолжал, — Мне кажется, будто это моя вина, что это случилось, и я понимаю, если ты винишь меня, но я просто хочу помочь, — это все, что он смог сказать, потому что вдруг потерял способность говорить, его горло беспощадно сжималось, а подбородок дрожал слишком сильно, чтобы он мог продолжать.</p>
<p>Слезы навернулись на глазах, когда она преподнесла ему лучший в мире подарок: она дотронулась до его лица и большим пальцем погладила кожу на щеке, призывая посмотреть на нее. Но он боялся, что не сможет сдержать эмоций, если посмотрит.<br/>
— Нет...нет, Малдер, пожалуйста, не говори так. Это не твоя вина, и я не хочу, чтобы ты винил себя или хотя бы на секунду подумал, что я виню тебя, — она легонько подтолкнула его щеку рукой, намекая, что не собирается продолжать, пока он не посмотрит на нее. Он поддался ее движению и заметил, что кровотечение остановилось, остались лишь следы засохшей крови на краешках ноздрей.<br/>
— Малдер, — ее голос прозвучал, как мольба, — Я <i>никогда</i> не смогу ненавидеть тебя. Ты очень много для меня значишь. Я просто...просто не могу заставить тебя пройти через все это.</p>
<p>— Я не хочу, чтобы ты считала, что обязана проходить через это в одиночку, — пробормотал он, положив руку на тыльную сторону ее ладони и поддаваясь ее прикосновению.</p>
<p>— А что мне остается делать? Позволить тебе просто стоять рядом и смотреть, как я медленно умираю? — спросила она. Только он собрался утешить ее, подобрав нужные слова и наверняка ожидая, что она разубедит его, используя свой медицинский жаргон, что безотказно помогало ему пережить очередной день, но она заметила его намерения за милю и перебила прежде, чем он заговорил.<br/>
— Малдер, — прошептала она, словно отчитывая ребенка, — Именно так все и закончится. С этим ничего не поделаешь.</p>
<p>Он попытался пропустить это мимо ушей, хотя слова оставались висеть в воздухе, будто пары смертельного яда, — Я уже говорил тебе, что я твой напарник, но что еще важнее, я твой друг. Я хочу пройти через это вместе с тобой, хочу быть рядом. Всегда, — он понимал, что слова звучат глупо и плаксиво, но учитывая, что он прослезился у нее на глазах, она обязана простить ему эту оплошность.</p>
<p>Ее подбородок начал трястись, и она на секунду отвернулась, пытаясь найти в себе решимость, но возвратила на него взгляд, когда поняла, что это бесполезно, — Я не хочу, чтобы ты проходил через это. Хочу, чтобы ты запомнил меня как скептичную и бесстрашную напарницу. А не хрупкую женщину, умирающую от рака, — все наконец стало на свои места. Она предполагала, что наблюдать за ее смертью, присутствовать на ее смертном одре — это наихудший исход данной ситуации. Она пыталась отстраниться, чтобы ее смерть была менее болезненной для него. Это самый глупый план, который он когда-либо слышал от такой умной женщины.</p>
<p>— Скалли, ты самая сильная женщина, которую я когда-либо встречал. До рака и даже после. Ты представляешь, как ранит меня одна только мысль, что я не буду рядом с тобой до конца? В моих мыслях только тревога за тебя, потому что я представить себе не могу, через что ты проходишь. Скалли, прошу тебя, не закрывайся от меня.</p>
<p>— Я скучала по тебе, — прошептала она, пока одинокая слеза скатывалась по нежной щеке.</p>
<p>— Я здесь, с тобой. И всегда буду, — это было обещание, которое, он знал, без проблем сдержит. Его утверждение было так же правдиво, как факт того, что небо голубое.</p>
<p>Она наклонилась ближе и оставила три сладких поцелуя: один — на подбородке, второй — на щеке, а затем на лбу, позволив последнему задержаться на мгновение, пока Малдер сидел и запоминал ощущение ее губ. Через мгновение она откинулась на спинку сидения со смущенным смехом, вытирая с лица следы ее эмоций, пока он делал то же самое.<br/>
— Боже, на нас жалко смотреть, — рассмеялась она.</p>
<p>— По-другому бы и не вышло, — усмехнулся он в ответ, заводя машину и выезжая на дорогу, чувствуя, как свалился груз с его плеч, и он наконец смог нормально дышать. Он повернулся к ней, наслаждаясь тем, что может поговорить с ней.<br/>
— Тебе еще нужно на заправку?</p>
<p>Она покачала головой и сложила платок у себя на коленях, — Нет, нет, оно уже прекратилось. Но все равно спасибо. И за платок прости, его, наверное, не отстирать, — извинилась она, приподнимая пропитанную ткань.</p>
<p>— Не извиняйся, было грубо с моей стороны не послушать тебя, и это все, что я мог предложить, — она улыбнулась в ответ и приютилась на пассажирском сидении, — Ну, так что? Как ты?</p>
<p>— Я в по…, — на автомате стала отвечать она, но моментально остановилась.<br/>
— Если не считать кровотечений, день вполне себе удался. Я смогла удержать в желудке протеиновый батончик, и болит у меня только голова. На прошлой неделе у врача я…</p>
<p>Улыбка вспыхнула на его лице, когда она продолжила рассказывать ему, как у нее дела. Как у нее <i>действительно</i> обстоят дела. Это стало началом новой главы, главы, которую он боялся начинать. Она стала чаще с ним говорить. Она просила его о помощи. Она искала в нем утешение. Теперь они были заодно, пара, борющаяся с бурей.</p>
<p>Он знал, что они смогут пережить это.</p>
<p>Обязаны пережить.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>